world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071814VyllenTethys
10:17 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling gallionicAcrobat GA at 22:17 -- 10:18 GC: So I hav3 3xp3ri3nc3d an influx of RANDOMS r3c3ntly, 10:19 GA: | Me too. | 10:19 GA: | Oddly enough, they all seem to know each other indirectly or through a friend of a friend. | 10:20 GC: And by influx I m3an som3 s3v3ns douch3bag and a Troll Ang3l D3mon 10:20 GA: | There's quite clearly some kind of conspiracy going on here. | 10:20 GA: | Oh, dear, Sevens is annoying you too? | 10:20 GA: | And I have no idea about the troll angel demon. No idea at all. | 10:20 GA: | I think we should just kill Sevens. | 10:21 GC: That sounds lik3 th3 b3st plan. Y3s. 10:21 GA: | If I have to sit through another conversation with that guy I'm offing myself on the spot. | 10:22 GA: | Use one of your computer hacks. Blow his up. | 10:22 GA: | You can do that, right? | 10:22 GC: I totally can 10:22 GA: | Do it. | 10:22 GC: Why hav3n't I thought of that b3for3? 10:23 GC: And Troll ang3l D3mon p3rson 10:23 GA: | Don't blow her computer up. | 10:23 GC: ♪♪♪ Sp3aks Lik3 This And Do3s Th3 Flirty Thing Or Som3 Bullshit <3 ♪♪♪ 10:23 GA: | Ugh, you tell someone about a friend, and then they go and try to troll them. | 10:23 GC: ♪♪♪ And is a huuuuuug3 chump ♪♪♪ 10:24 GA: | Don't harm her. | 10:24 GC: Why noooooot? Do you know h3r3 or som3thing? B3caus3 I totally troll3d h3r. Lik3 a prof3ssional. Th3 Pro is m3. 10:25 GA: | Yeah, troll her all you want, just don't hurt her or I'll kill you too. | 10:25 GC: You know I wouldn't harm a fly ]> :^) 10:26 GC: Ar3 you th3 wiggl3r sh3 was on about ? 10:26 GA: | Ugh. | 10:26 GA: | ...Yes. | 10:27 GC: k3k 10:27 GA: | Quiet, you. | 10:27 GA: | Oh, do you happen to play the bass? | 10:27 GA: | Or the bass guitar? | 10:28 GC: Uh... No? No. 10:28 GA: | Crap. I joined this really, really nerdy band because I have nothing better to do, and we need a bass player. | 10:28 GA: | Do you play... anything? | 10:30 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC sends mothafuckinlaserharpsbitch.jpg -- 10:30 GA: | I have no idea what that is, but it looks cool. | 10:30 GA: | Do you know the pink guy? Or the red guy? | 10:31 GC: No. Th3y sound lik3 N3rds alr3ady. 10:31 GA: | Yeah. Pink is less nerdy. Red is almost unbearably nerdy. | 10:31 GA: | I'll give you pink's handle and you can tell him I sent you, and that you play... whatever that is. | 10:31 GA: | Magical harp or whatever. | 10:31 GA: | It's calligraphicGuitarist. | 10:31 GC: It's call3d a Las3r Harp you uncultur3d swin3, gawd 10:32 GA: | Yeah, okay. They're not computery nerds like you, they're... philosophy nerds? And music nerds. You'd fit in, I think. | 10:33 GC: ]> >:O did you just call m3 a n3rd? 10:34 GA: | Yes. | 10:34 GC: ]> :C 10:35 GA: | Don't even try to deny it. | 10:35 GC: I am cool3r than you. Hav3 you S33N my shad3s? 10:35 GC: socoolman 10:35 GC: socool 10:35 GA: | I have, and they make you a lot less cool. | 10:35 GA: | What's your acrobatics, again? | 10:36 GA: | Oh, and your computers? +4? Not nerdy at all. | 10:36 GC: S-Shut up 10:36 GC: My athl3tics is +2! 10:36 GC: I'm cool 10:36 GA: | Whatever helps you sleep at night. | 10:36 GC: ((+1 +2 I don't fuckin know)) 10:38 GC: Mayb3 I'll mak3 YOUR comput3r 3xplod3 10:38 GA: | Maybe you'd like the royal bodyguard on your ass. | 10:38 GA: | ...That came out wrong. | 10:39 GC: Oh my, T3thys 10:39 GC: I... I'm not sur3 I f33l th3 sam3 way, I'm sorry. 10:39 GA: | Shut up. | 10:39 GC: <3 10:40 GA: | You're nearly as unbearable as Thiago, sometimes. | 10:40 GC: ]> >:O 10:40 GA: | Yeah, that's right, I went there. | 10:41 GC: I tak3 that back. Pl3as3 don't compar3 m3 to THAT asshol3... 10:41 GA: | It's too late. | 10:41 GA: | Sniff sniff... Hey, you smell kind of like... like... rotten tuna! | 10:41 GA: | The transformation is nearing completion. | 10:41 GA: | Soon you'll be a complete douchebag, instead of mostly a douchebag. | 10:41 GC: D: <[ 10:42 GC: Oh god, I'm using as many 3moticons as him 10:42 GA: | It's really unbecoming. | 10:43 GC: LOOK AT THIS LARG3 LIST OF COMPUT3RS TO 3XPLOD3 10:43 GA: | You have quite the day ahead of you. Electronics combusting left and right. | 10:44 GA: | I should leave you to it. | 10:44 GC: Sm3ll you lat3r, my lov3 <3 10:44 GC: That was a jok3. 10:44 GA: | I hope it was. | 10:44 GA: | Or you're getting slapped. | 10:44 GA: | Bye. | 10:44 GC: By3 10:44 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC gave up trolling gallionicAcrobat GA at 22:44 --